Hogar
by MaeWarbuttom
Summary: Ginny Weasley estaba viviendo el mejor momento de su corta vida. Nada podría estropearla, como tampoco nada podría hacerla mejor ¿o si? - En Honor a mi personaje favorito ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ginny!


"Buen juego chicas" felicito la capitana al equipo "Si jugamos así la final de seguro ganamos el campeonato"

"Así será" grito una de las chicas seguida de los vítores de las demás, antes de que el grupo se dispersara.

Ginny les sonrío antes de introducirse a los vestuarios. El entrenamiento había estado exigente, entendible ya que estaban a menos de una semana del último partido de la temporada y las arpias corrían con el favoritismo para ser las ganadoras de la temporada.

Se despojó de su ropa y se metió a la ducha, necesitaba del agua caliente para aliviar a su adolorido cuerpo. El hecho de que tuvieran libre el día de mañana la hacía inmensamente feliz, sus planes eran sencillos; visitaría a sus padres y dejaría que la consintieran, últimamente sentía mucha nostalgia de la madriguera. Quería y se merecía de los mimos de sus padres.

"Atención" la voz de su entrenadora la sacó de sus pensamientos "Recuerden que el miércoles el entrenamiento será solo por la tarde. En la mañana deberán estar a las nueve en San Mungo para la revisión de rutina. Por favor sean puntuales" dijo lo último mirando a Erin Eliot, la morena era conocida por ser impuntual.

"¿No te molesta tener que ir a San Mungo?, ya sabes, tal vez te encuentres con Alexandra" preguntó Alice cuando se sentó a su lado.

Negó con la cabeza "Estoy tan cansada que si tengo que elegir entre la posibilidad de toparme con esa víbora y entrenar me quedo con la víbora" dijo mientras se calzaba sus calcetas "Además he tenido suerte, nunca antes ha estado en mis revisiones"

Su amiga asistió dándole la razón. Alexandra había sido su compañera de habitación en Hogwarts y era la prima de Alice, quien a pesar del lazo sanguíneo que las unía también la odiaba.

"Hora de descansar" sonrió terminando de atar su capa al cuello "Nos vemos el miércoles" se despidió saliendo del vestuario en dirección a las chimeneas.

El fuerte olor a regaliz que la golpeó al salir de la chimenea de su hogar le indico que no estaba sola "Pensé que hoy trabajarías hasta tarde"

"Y así será, pero supuse que llegarías muy cansada como para hacerte algo de comer a si qué te he traído la cena" señaló a la mesa de centro donde descansaba una bolsa de papel con el logo de su comida favorita.

"Es por eso que eres mi mejor amiga Luna" abrazo a la rubia en agradecimiento antes de comenzar a atacar la cena. Moría de hambre. "¿A que hora volverás?"

"No lo sé. Sabes que los billywig son animales nocturnos" no lo sabía. Y si su amiga alguna vez se lo había mencionado lo había olvidado "Aún estamos investigando como obtener su veneno sin que se estrese y sin causarle ningún daño" la rubia se calzó su estrafalaria túnica azul antes de salir "Descansa Ginny, no tienes muy buena cara" soltó con la franqueza que la caracterizaba y desapareció tras las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

La pelirroja se tendió en el sillón una vez que terminó de comer. Sabía que se dormiría así, vestida y en el sillón si no se movía en ese mismo instante a su habitación, pero la verdad era que estaba destruida. Tenía la certeza de que si el pelo le pudiese doler también le dolería.

* * *

"Weasley, Ginevra" la llamo la enfermera- Que para su grandísima suerte era nada menos que Alexandra- haciéndola pasar "Súbete a la balanza por favor" le indico. Anotó en una ficha su peso y su estatura "Haz subido de peso Weasley" se burló "Ya viene el sanador" salió riendo de la habitación.

"Ginny" la saludo el Sanador Frickson a los segundos "Felicitaciones por la temporada. Haz jugado increíble. No me he perdido ninguno de los partidos"

"Gracias. Espero que la buena racha siga hasta la final"

"Así será" le sonrió "Veamos. Haz subido dos kilos desde la última revisión" señalo confirmando lo que dijo su nemesis de la adolescencia. Igual no se extrañaba, el día anterior se había comido todo lo que su mamá le preparó, que no fue poco, Molly se quejó gran parte del día de lo delgada que estaba y de lo cansada que lucia, llegó a mencionar que la estaban sobre explotando. "Tiéndete en la camilla".

Luego de un par de hechizos sobre su cuerpo y muestras de sangre estaba más que lista para ir por su almuerzo. Al salir se despidió de las chicas que aún restaban para su revisión "Nos vemos en la tarde"

Apareció en el callejón Diagon y se metió a un pequeño restaurante. Desde afuera había podido divisar que los demás ya habían llegado y esperaban por ella.

"Hola todos. Lamento la tardanza" se sentó en el único puesto vacío.

"Acabamos de llegar. Estas pálida ¿te sientes bien?" Pregunto Hermione

"Vengo de San Mungo. Odio que me saquen sangre" Harry asistió en entendimiento. Los aurores también solían tener revisiones cada cierto tiempo.

"Deberíamos pedir para que comas algo. Además muero de hambre" Ron se volteo esperando que alguien los atendiera "Harry vamos, hazte notar para que nos atiendan mas rápido" pidió ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de su novia y la risa de Harry.

"¿Nerviosa por la gran final?" Preguntó el azabache "De acuerdo al Profeta tienen todas las de ganar"

"Aún no lo estoy, pero ya veremos como estaré a dos días del partido"

Siguieron conversando de cosas banales hasta que la mesera llegó con sus pedidos.

"¿Cómo está Luna? Aún no puedo creer que esté trabajando con Malfoy. Cuando lo leí en el Quisquilloso pensé que había algún error de tipeo en el apellido, si no fuera por la foto no lo hubiese creído" dijo Hermione.

"Lo sorprendente es que leas el Quisquilloso" Ron se burló "De seguro Malfoy la hechizo para obligarla a trabajar con el"

"La verdad es que es algo difícil de imaginar" Harry estuvo de acuerdo con Hermione.

"Y eso que la noticia se supo hace poco, pero llevan trabajando juntos por más de un año. Al parecer Draco es muy bueno elaborando pociones y Luna muy buena consiguiendo los ingredientes de raros animales"

"¿Draco?" Escupió su hermano "¿es que acaso son amigos ahora?"

La pelirroja ignoró a Ron y siguió como si no la hubiese interrumpido "Yo también lo encontré raro cuando Luna me comentó que Malfoy le había ofrecido trabajar juntos, pero tal parece que su propuesta cruelty free para hacer pociones la convenció. Hacen buen equipo"

"Cualquiera de estos días sale en los medios que son pareja" señaló Ron "Ya nada me extrañaría"

"Eso no" ni en broma quería que vincularan a Luna con Draco "Luna ha estado saliendo con un tal Scamander, se conocieron gracias a Malfoy" no le correspondía andar ventilando la vida sentimental de su amiga, pero tenía que dejar en claro que su relación con Malfoy era estrictamente profesional. Nada más.

"Ahora entiendo por que Neville anda tan distraído" señaló Hermione.

"Ayer estuve con el y se veía bien" se extraño Harry.

"Es que tu eres hombre. Insensible, no notas estas cosas"

"Es por eso que te dejé Potter" Ginny lo codeó carcajeándose.

La verdad era que habían terminado por mutuo acuerdo hace casi un año, había sido en buenos términos. Las cosas eran mejores como amigos.

"Los tengo que dejar. Tengo que ir a entrenar ¿los veo el sábado en el partido?

"Como siempre" asistió Harry.

* * *

"Deja de moverte y ya duérmete, tienes que descasar. Son las tres de la mañana"

"No puedo dormir" se volteo "estoy nerviosa. ¿Tienes alguna poción que me calme?

El rubio rodeo sus ojos y tras un bufido se levantó fundiéndose en su pantalones "Te voy a preparar algo. O con tus movimientos no me dejarás dormir en toda la noche"

Draco no era para nada el tipo romántico. Pero tenía pequeños gestos que enamoraban a la pelirroja. El hecho de que se levantara a prepararle una poción en la madrugada hizo que se le estrujara el corazón. Lo rodeó y lo abrazó por la espalda dejándole pequeños besos. Pudo sentir como como su piel reaccionó al contacto.

"Hay que dejarla al fuego por unos minutos" informo volteándose "¿Que es lo que te tiene verdaderamente nerviosa? La final o el hecho de que estaré ahí y tu familia podrá sacar sus propias conclusiones? Por que si quieres puedo escuchar el partido por la radio"

"Draco" lo golpeó suavemente en el pecho "No te librarás de esto. Quiero que estés ahí. Además mi familia no tiene por que saber que estamos juntos aún, irás con Luna, trabajan juntos, no será del todo raro que estés ahí"

"Yo solo decía" volteo un par de veces más la poción con su varita y la quito del fuego, vertiendo su contenido en un vaso que invocó "Tomate solo la mitad" le entregó el vaso.

"¿Que es esto?" Se quejó reprimiendo una arcada "Es asqueroso"

"Una poción que te relajara. Tomate la mitad, aún te falta"

Trato de tomarla sin demostrar lo mal que sabía. Se había levantado a mitad de la noche a prepararle una poción, lo que menos podía hacer era quejarse.

Draco rodó los ojos y le quitó el vaso bebiendo su contenido, agarro a la pelirroja por el cuello y la beso tratando de traspasar la mayor cantidad de poción posible.

"Draco. Eres asqueroso" se volvió a quejar empujando al rubio.

"No me decías eso hace un rato" sonrió haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja "Y no me levanté a las tres de la mañana para hacerte una poción que no te vas a tomar" limpio con su pulgar el líquido que había caído por la barbilla de la pelirroja "No está tan mal. Sabe igual que siempre. Ahora a dormir, apenas pongas la cabeza en la almohada te quedarás dormida"

* * *

El partido estaba apunto de comenzar. Draco trato de atrasar lo más posible su llegada al palco donde se ubicaban los familiares y amigos de las jugadoras del equipo. Ubicó a Luna entre una marea de pelirrojos junto a Granger y Potter. No quería presionar su suerte, esperaría que Luna lo viera.

"_Salen los equipos a la cancha, por las Arpias tenemos a su capitana y guardiana Clarice Bitterbich, la buscadora indiscutida de esta temporada Alice Blaine, las bateadoras Emilia Ringeling y Erin Elliott, las cazadoras Bruna Zaror, Nicola Blaine y Lorenza Fortunati, una sorpresa total no ver a Ginevra Weasley en el campo de juego, tal parece que Sanclaire tiene una nueva estrategia para las Arpias, puede que esté dejando a una de sus mejores jugadoras para algún momento clave del juego..." _

Apenas el comentarista dijo esas palabras, gritos de enojo se comenzaron a escuchar por parte de la barra de las Arpias. Los Weasley comenzaron a abuchear gritando por Ginny.

Luna lo vio y se acercó "¿Que pasó con Ginny? Pregunto en un susurro para que nadie más escuchara "Se quedo contigo anoche, fuiste el último en verla"

"Nada, anoche estaba algo nerviosa, le di una poción para que pudiera relajarse y dormir. Hoy amaneció bien, la vi tranquila"

"Es raro" murmuro Luna "A lo mejor es como dice el comentarista y la pondrán a jugar en algún momento"

Cuando las Arpias iban cayendo por 260 contra 340 y aún no ponían a Ginny comenzó a sospechar que algo malo estaba pasando, y lo confirmo cuando Alice, la buscadora de las Arpias en su búsqueda por la snitch pasó cerca del palco.

"Alice ¿donde está Ginny?" Pregunto alguno de los pelirrojos. La pelinegra levantó los hombros en señal de no saber "Se fue"

Los pelirrojos ya más preocupados que enojados voltearon a ver a Luna, era con quien vivía después de todo.

"¿Malfoy que haces acá?" Pregunto Ron ganándose el regaño de su novia, algo que se escuchó como _inoportuno_.

"Vino conmigo" respondió Luna en su lugar "Voy al apartamento para ver si Ginny está allá. Les aviso cualquier cosa. Vamos Draco" Luna lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastró fuera del palco "No creo que Ginny este en casa, debe estar en la tuya. Iré a ver de todos modos. Avísame si está allá" pidió antes de desaparecer.

Apenas se apareció en su hogar escuchó a la pelirroja refunfuñando desde la cocina.

"La odio. Más le vale a Merlín que no me la cruce o la mato" volteo a ver al rubio sintiendo su presencia "La voy a matar te lo juro"

"Preferiría no tener de novia a una asesina, estoy tratando de mejorar mi imagen. Pero si me explicas de que hablas tal vez te entienda. Estaban todos preocupados por tu ausencia"

"La estupida de Alexandra altero mis exámenes. No me dejaron jugar el partido por culpa de esa..." agarro una de las magdalenas que al parecer estuvo picoteando y lo arrojó al suelo "La odio, me odia, pero jamás pensé que sería capaz de hacer algo así. Era el partido más importante de mi carrera" lloró sentándose por fin y escondiendo su cara entre las manos.

"Sigo sin entender" con un movimiento de varita tiro la magdalena a la basura y se acercó a la pelirroja levantando suavemente su cabeza por la barbilla.

"Alexandra ¿la recuerdas? Te hablé de ella. Ella fue parte del equipo que me hizo la revisión en San Mungo, justo cuando ella está involucrada algo sale mal y hoy me dicen que no puedo jugar, que el estatuto del Quidditch lo prohíbe. La odio tanto"

"¿Pero que hizo?"

"Ya te dije, altero los exámenes"

"Weasley ¿que hizo? ¿que altero?"

Ginny se volvió a parar y a caminar de un lado para otro. Las orejas se le pusieron rojas, claro indicador de que estaba enojada "Embarazada. Eso sale en mi examen que estoy embarazada" río sin ganas "Es imposible"

Esta vez fue el rubio quien se sentó. De las mil cosas que le habían pasado por la cabeza respecto a la ausencia de la pelirroja en el partido, esa, no era una de ellas.

"Relájate Draco, no es verdad, me tomo la poción sagradamente cada vez que estamos juntos. A menos que tú la hayas preparado mal"

"Imposible" negó el rubio. No era de arrogante, pero sabía hacer esa poción desde los quince y jamás le había fallado.

"Lo mismo pensé. A si qué lo único lógico es que Alexandra altero los resultados"

La cabeza del rubio comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad, las probabilidades de alguien pudriera alterar los exámenes de San Mungo era casi nulos, de igual forma que era casi imposible que la poción fallara, lo único que se le ocurría era que Ginny hubiese olvidado tomarla alguna vez.

"¿Estás segura que nunca olvidaste la poción?"

"Cien por ciento segura. Draco no está en mis planes tener un hijo a los veinte años, la tomaba todas las mañanas luego de pasar la noche contigo"

"No siempre estuvimos juntos en la noche.."

"Es una forma de decir, Draco no he olvidado la poción ni una sola vez"

"¿Alguna vez que hayas vomitado después de tomarla? Que te hayas sentido mal, algo"

"No, no me he enfermado del estomago, solo..." de pronto la pelirroja perdió el poco color que tenía y se dejó caer a su lado en la silla continua "Hubo un día, en el entrenamiento, me llego una bludger en el estómago y vomité. Pero ya habían pasado horas desde que tome la poción ¿tuvo que haber hecho efecto, verdad?

"No necesariamente. ¿Y tu periodo?"

"Atrasado. Pero como siempre. Draco sabes que soy muy irregular"

Los papeles se habían invertido, ahora era el rubio quien caminaba de lado a lado.

"No estoy embaraza. Deja de preocuparte"

"No estás segura. ¿Que pasa si los exámenes no están alterados? Si están en lo cierto"

La pelirroja negó. Ella no estaba embarazada. No tenía ningún síntoma, no sentía que estuviera embarazada, ¿porqué algo tendría que sentir verdad? El sonido de la chimenea la sacó de su cavilación.

Malfoy se había ido. ¿La estaba abandonando? No alcanzo a entrar en pánico ya que el rubio volvió a aparecer en la chimenea.

"Luna sabes que estás acá, que estas bien. Le avisara a tu familia que está todo bien. Que iras a visitarlos pronto. Ahora espera" el rubio volvió a entrar a la chimenea y volvió aparecer minutos después con un grueso libro en sus brazos, que de seguro trajo de su oficina.

"He preparado esta poción solo una vez antes. Para Pansy" comentó mientras ojeaba el libro "Aquí" se fue al armario junto a la cocina donde comenzó a reunir los ingredientes necesarios.

Ginny aún no podía creer que Draco pensara que pudiera ser cierto, desde que la entrenadora le dio la información por ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que esto fuera verdad.

"¿Que poción es?"

"Una poción reveladora, cuando esté lista sólo tienes que dejar caer una gota de sangre. Si se pone de color dorado es por que estas embarazada"

"¿Que le salió a Pansy?"

"Parecía oro liquido"

"Pero Pansy no tienes hijos"

Draco le dirigió una significativa mirada "Tenia diecisiete años, y no era la mejor época para traer niños al mundo" la justificó.

"¿Tu le preparaste la poción?"

"No. Simplemente volvió de la vacaciones diciéndome que ya no estaba embarazada. Y no Ginny, no era mío, mi relación con Pansy nunca llego tan lejos" respondió lo ultimo a la pregunta no formulada. La pelirroja dejó salir el aire que había contenido.

Luego de lo que le parecieron años en un silencio interrumpido solo por el rubio buscando y cortando ingredientes, Draco dejo de revolver la poción y la vertió en un vaso dejándolo a un lado de Ginny, tendiéndole a su vez una pequeña navaja. A lo que ella negó.

"No puedo hacerlo, hazlo tú" le estiro su mano izquierda. Draco presiono la punta de la navaja en su dedo índice del cual comenzó a salir sangre dejando caer una gota.

Por varios segundos en la poción no hubo ningún tipo de alteración, hasta que comenzó a tomar un color más oscuro que rápidamente terminó en dorado.

"Por Merlín" susurró la mujer. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un tiempo.

"Supongo que mis posibilidades de morir asesinado por algún integrante de tu familia han aumentado exponencialmente"

"Draco lo siento"

"No es tu culpa que tus hermanos sean unos animales"

"No. Lo siento por esto. Un hijo es algo que se planea, debí haber sido más cuidadosa"

"No es tu culpa. Se necesitan dos para esto Weasley"

"Pero..."

"Ya esta Ginny, ya esta" el rubio se acerco y tomándola de la mano la jalo hasta quedar de pie "Me parece que esta relación ya no va poder seguir siendo secreta"

Iba a tener un hijo con Draco Malfoy, con quien nadie aparte de Luna sabía que salía. Y era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los exámenes se filtraran a la prensa, y su familia se iba a enterar así, sin saber quién era el padre por que no tenían idea de su relación con Draco, hombre al que la mitad de su familia detestaba. Iba a ser familia con Lucius Malfoy, quien le dio un maldito horrocrux cuando tenía once años. Por Merlín.

* * *

La madriguera solo se distinguía en la oscuridad gracias a las velas encendidas en su interior. Había tenido que viajar de la forma muggle hasta su hogar, no sabía si en su condición podía aparecerse o viajar por la red flu. No tenía amigas que hayan pasado por esto, y no recordaba como Fleur se transportaba.

Molly debe haber sentido como alguien pasaba por los hechizos de protección que rodeaban los perímetros de la madriguera, por que a los pocos segundos apareció por la puerta. Como si la hubiese estado esperando.

"Ginevra" La reto su madre "No son horas para salir en tu estado, hace frío"

La pelirroja más joven recordó la mentira que le había dado Luna días atrás a su familia para justificar su ausencia en la final. Según su familia la razón por la que no había podido jugar era por que tenía Viruela de Dragón.

"Estoy bien mamá" se despojo de su abrigo y se acomodó en la mesa, en el puesto más cercano a la estufa donde al parecer se estaba cocinando una sopa de cebolla. El solo olor hizo salivar a la más joven "¿Donde está papá?"

"Tuvo que salir hace un rato. Se detectó una gran flujo de magia a las afueras de Warwickshire" su madre vertió un poco de sopa en un cuenco y lo puso en frente a ella "Tómala para que se te caliente el cuerpo, afuera estaba muy helado"

"Gracias"

"Es una pena que te hayas perdido el juego. George asegura que si tu hubieses jugado las Arpias hubieren ganado" se lamentó su madre tomándole la mano "Veo que la viruela no te dejo marca alguna" señaló estudiando el torso de su mano "Supongo que tú visita es para decirme lo que de verdad sucedió" Ginny casi escupe la cucharada de sopa que se había llevado a la boca "Soy madre de siete hijos, ¿no creerás que no se como luce una viruela?"

"Supongo que a Luna no se le ocurrió nada mejor. La verdad es que ella tampoco sabe la verdadera razón" Molly se inquieto en su asiento "No es nada malo mamá" le sonrió para tranquilizarla. Los días que habían transcurrido desde que se enteró de su embarazo sirvieron para que se acostumbrara a la idea, pensar en un pequeño rubio incluso la hacía sonreír.

"¿Que es?" Pregunto más curiosa que preocupada.

"Estoy embarazada" soltó sin más vueltas "La razón por la que no pude jugar fue por que los exámenes arrojaron que estaba embarazada"

"Ginny, cariño" la abrazo su madre luego de unos segundos de estupor "Debi suponerlo a penas comenzaste a comer esa sopa ¡nunca te gusto!" Le sonrió su madre poniendo una de sus envejecidas manos en su vientre "Pero.. ¿El padre? ¿Quien es?" Instintivamente puso una mano sobre la de su madre que seguía apoyada en su vientre.

"Tenemos una relación hace ocho meses. La idea lo tomo por sorpresa" sonrió recordando aquel día "La realidad es que nos tomo por sorpresa a ambos, pero creo que el se acostumbró a la idea antes que yo" volvió a sonreír. Molly podría asegurar por el brillo en los ojos de su hija, que estaba profundamente enamorada de ese hombre. "Es Draco, mamá. Draco Malfoy"

La bruja mayor ya no pudo contener sus emociones, eran demasiadas para una sola noche. Se paró tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, un Malfoy... entre todos los hombres que pudo haber elegido.

Ginny dejo que su mamá procesara la noticia, imagino que al enterarse le iba a gritar, lo que estaba totalmente alejado a la realidad. Ambas quedaron en un profundo silencio.

"Hace un tiempo el reloj comenzó a señalarte en casa, cuando en realidad no estabas aquí" hablo su madre luego de una rato. Aun tenía la voz quebrada. Ginny se fijo en el reloj por primera vez desde que entró a la madriguera. Casi todas las manillas excepto tres señalaban hogar; la de su padre que señalaba trabajo, la de Fred que señalaba muerte y la de ella misma que señalaba en tránsito. "Cuando Bill se fue a vivir con Fleur, el reloj marcaba hogar, no cuando estaba acá, sino cuando estaba en su casa con Fleur. Así con cada uno de tus hermanos... cuando el reloj comenzó a cambiar contigo pensé que podría estar arruinado, ¿Vives con el chico Malfoy?"

"No oficialmente. Paso más tiempo allá que en el apartamento con Luna, eso si. Tiene sentido... cuando estoy donde Draco siento que estoy en mi hogar" se sincero.

Su madre continuaba dándole la espalda fingiendo revolver la sopa, pero los espasmos del llanto que trataba de contener la delataban.

La pelirroja joven se paró junto a su madre tomándole ambas manos, obligándola de esta forma a voltearse a verla "El no es la misma persona que recuerdas" la tranquilizó sabiendo que su madre solo conocía a ese Draco de tiempos de guerra "El es bueno conmigo. No es el hombre más romántico del mundo, pero se preocupa por mi. Me ama y yo lo amo como nunca he amado a nadie" seco las lágrimas de su madre.

"Confío en tu buen juicio hija" la volvió a abrazar Molly "Y me consuela saber que nunca el reloj te ha señalado en peligro mortal"

"Viste, no hay nada que temer" le sonrió antes de volver a abrazar a su madre, quien solo le devolvió una triste sonrisa, sabía que su madre hubiese elegido a otro hombre como el padre de los hijos de su única hija.

* * *

"¿Como estuvo?" Preguntó Draco aún sin levantar la cabeza del libro que leía.

"Solo estaba Mamá, se lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba. Ella le dirá a mi Papá" no era que la pelirroja temiera decirle a su padre, simplemente lo espero pero ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde y el no regresaba "¿Y a ti?" Pregunto quitándole el libro de las manos para poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre el y esconder su cara en su cuello. Lo había extrañado.

"No tan bien. Pero estoy vivo" respondió pasando las manos por debajo del sweater de la pelirroja comenzando a dibujar círculos con los dedos sobre su espalda "Si desmayarse no fuera un signo de debilidad creo que mi madre lo hubiese hecho apenas salió tu nombre de mi boca. Y mi padre creo que me hubiese encerrado en un calabozo si no fuera por mi madre. Pero estoy cien por ciento seguro que mi papá mencionó desheredarme" la pelirroja le planto un beso en el cuello al notar el tenue pero existente tono de decepción en su voz. "Así que si quedaste embarazada a propósito para perseguir mi fortuna, lamento decirte que ya no existe" bromeo tratando de levantar los ánimos.

"Una lástima que mis planes se vean truncados" se lamento la pelirroja siguiéndole el rollo enderezándose para poder mirar al rubio a los ojos "Tendré que decirle a Harry que es el verdadero padre de mi hijo" mencionó casualmente levantándose de la piernas del rubio quien la agarró del brazo antes de que lograra su cometido, obligándola a sentarse nuevamente a horcajadas sobre el.

"Una pena será que cararajada mañana se entere que eres mía" gruño el rubio besándola de esa manera que sólo el sabia, desatando a la bandada de snitch que vivían en su estomago "Que son míos" corrió posando una mano en su estómago a la vez que atacaba sus labios de nuevo.

Esa misma tarde habían sido captados por las cámaras del profeta tomados de las manos saliendo de un local del comida al que siempre iban en el mundo muggle. Su conclusión fue que andaban siguiendo a Ginny para saber el verdadero motivo por el cual no había jugando la final de la Copa de Quidditch. Sabían que mañana serían portada y que todos se enterarían de su relación clandestina e incluso de la nueva vida que crecía en la pelirroja.

La verdad era que ya no les podía importar menos los que los demás pensaran, ahora tenian cosas mas importantes por la cuales precuparse; su propia familia.

* * *

En honor a mi personaje favorito; Ginny Weasley, feliz cumpleaños!


End file.
